Two Worlds: My Choice
by Silivren-Shadow
Summary: Now that Sarah is a vampyr what will she do now? I'm pretty sure I stink at summaries - it's better inside I promise!
1. All New To Me

Disclaimer: I think I'm supposed to put in one of these. Here it goes, I do not own anything in this story accept the plot.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so please be kind when reviewing. Anyway, this takes place right after Shattered Mirror ended and I think I'm going to include a few things from another book I just finished, called Midnight Predator. But that may come later. It's late right now where I live, so I'm typing this fast. And it took me a while to find where to actually post this, so I'm glad I found the section that featured one of Atwater-Rhodes's other books. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I'll be back in a few days! Please review, it would be great appreciated. Hehe, I'm having so much fun with formatting this, the bold and underline is fun to play with. Sorry for that slip of insanity there.

Editor/Beta: Lariren-Shadow, thank you for all your help!

-------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

Two Worlds: My Choice

**_Chapter One_**

Sarah knew she couldn't go back to her home now, if that's what she would call it. Dominique would despise her now as soon as she caught wind of what had happened to her daughter, had Sarah really ever been her daughter? Sarah knew the answer to that question; she had known the answer even since she had openly grieved for her father's death. But she would not she the tears now.

Coming out her of her reverie, Sarah turned to Kristopher. She felt tears press into her eyes, but she didn't know why. She didn't have a soul anymore, had she ever had one? Sarah had always questioned that when she fought.

"I need to go figure some things out," she said softly. Sarah wanted to spend more time with Kristopher, but right now she needed to think.

Kristopher nodded, "Take all the time you need," he replied, stepping closer to her, and taking her hands in his. "I will always be here for you." Sarah nodded, thankful for his words of comfort. Then glanced back at Nikolas, who gave her a nod that spoke _And I will too. _She knew he would accept her now; she was just like him.

With that last look, Sarah turned and exited the house. As she walked down the steps, she felt an odd sensation sift through her body. She looked back, could this be her home now? She was a vampire. The night no longer sent a chill to her bone; it no longer made her question if someone was following her with the intention to kill her. She didn't have to look over her back anymore.It no longer made her heart quiver at the thought that she would one day be taken into the darkness that she fought so hard every time she stepped out of the door. She was the darkness now, but was she fearless? She had the skills and training of a Vida Witch, and the third one of her line to fall give in to the temptation the undead had to offer. Sarah scanned the surrounding trees lining the sidewalk that encompassing her vision.

The night was silent, and welcoming. Sarah had been the predator for so long, but without really experiencing the power she had always fought. Now she understood what Nikolas had fought for so hard, what Kristopher had fought so hard to keep. This was her life now. What was she going to do now?

Sarah continued to walk down the concrete path, and turned onto the sidewalk, the night washing over her face. She remembered that she had picked up her knives and slid them into her cuffs, and pants back in the house. They felt odd now along the seams of her leggings, and sleeves. She would have to get used to carrying the very weapons that could ended her own life. Sarah decided then that she would go to Caryn. She had appreciated the  
Witch's help, and since she had been exiled from the Smoke Line, Sarah would be able to seek her help - maybe not to end what had happened to her but to understand it more. Ever since Caryn had channeled the very essence of evil through her body, Sarah had seen how it changed her.

Still new to everything that had happened to Sarah, she decided to test out her new abilities. Letting the night surge through her Sarah envisioned the graceful body of a hawk. She remembered Kristopher telling her that he was able to shift into an animal form, and now she wondered if she possessed the same ability. Her questions were answered when she felt her body transform into the ashen form of a hawk, her talons sharp as a blade as she soared  
into the night.

The sensation was new to Sarah, but she enjoyed the winds caressing against her body as she continued to ascend into the night. It was late, and likely Dominique was out patrolling, so Sarah wasn't worried that the Vida leader would be able to sense her daughter's change. She was probably too occupied to even worry about Sarah when she was saving her own skin. Sarah embraced the night sky and soared above the sleeping town. Well, sleeping for most of the population, while the nocturnal beasts- no, she corrected herself - creatures, roamed the night searching for prey. Sarah was a part of that  
world now.

This was her world, and she could do anything she wanted. And deep down, Sarah knew that when Dominique found out about what had happened, she would know it too.


	2. Link To Humanity

Author's Note: Okay so I'm back. Many thanks to all who have reviewed. I've been reading some other fics and noticed that some of them respond to the reviews, and so since I actually have some extra time, I'm going to be doing that. Anyhoot, on with the story, I'm not quite sure where this is going but a big thanks to Lariren-Shadow for helping me sort out my ideas! That's about it for now, except for some more talking at the bottom.

-------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

Two Worlds: My Choice

**_Chapter Two_**

Spotting Caryn from up above in her night sky, Sarah slowly descended and landed in the shadows of the trees. Shifting back into her human form, she emerged from the darkness coming up behind the Witch, slowly. She enjoyed the new sensations surging through her bodies. The fact that she could follow someone – in complete silence. It gave Sarah a new confidence that she hadn't had before, she was the predator now.

Sarah shook herself. What was she thinking? Caryn had been her only friend after she had lost her bearings being a Vida Witch. Sarah would have to make sure to keep her vampiric instincts and urges in check. She was still Sarah, just more alert and… dead. Turning her attention back to Caryn, she noticed that the Witch had stopped up ahead and was talking to another woman. Sarah's senses tingled, she recognized the aura immediately. Smoke. What had Caryn done now? Her mother had exiled her and stripped her of her title as a Smoke Witch, what more could they want with her?

The two Witches talked for only a short while longer until the other's gaze shot towards Caryn and rested on Sarah. The Witch's face turned into a glare as she realized what Sarah was. But then a look of confusion clouded her features, Sarah inwardly grinned. She wouldn't organize the aura of a Vida that was tainted with vampiric blood, not this early in it's stage at least. Sarah could tell that the Witch was no more than seventeen years old, the same age as Sarah would be if she were still alive. Wanting to test out another power she had always envied, Sarah shot a mental message to the Witch.

_Run along home now_. Sarah taunted the Witch. The girl did not respond, but only uttered something more to Caryn – which Sarah did not care to try to listen in on – and then turned and left at a brisk pace. Caryn, who had not paid Sarah any mind until now, turned, her face neutral. _Dammit! _Sarah thought, it was hardest to read anyone when they had such a good control over their emotions. Caryn didn't move from her spot, but thought so Sarah could catch what she said in her mind. _Well are you just going to stand there?_ Caryn's thought echoed in Sarah's mind. Sarah could tell she was agitated, and probably already knew what she had become. Ever since Caryn had channeled Aubrey's aura she had become more aware of the vampiric race.

Sarah just shook her head, wondering if the entire Witch and Vampire community knew of her change. Walking ahead, she realized just how silent her footsteps had become as she approached Caryn. "Nice friend you got there." Sarah said coolly, neutralizing her expression.

"Do not get any ideas, you may be a vampire now, but that doesn't give you an excuse to act like an animal in front of me," Caryn replied curtly. Sarah was a little surprised by her reply, but in truth, thanked Caryn for her words. Sarah needed to be reminded of the Sarah Vida she had once been. Was she even that girl anymore? Sarah decided then that she would need to keep contact with Caryn, the Witch may be the only thing that could remind her of her humanity.

"Understood." There was a hint of mockery in Sarah's voice, but mainly, she needed someone to help her through what she was going through. Yes, she would have Kristopher, and Nikolas. But she needed someone who knew her before she died, before she became a creature of the night.

Caryn nodded. "Good, now, if you need somewhere to stay tonight I can lend you an apartment I use." Caryn offered. Even though Sarah had become a vampire, she still appreciated the simple acts of kindness. She could tell that Caryn was pissed with her, and Sarah knew that she would have to talk about the whole thing with her later. But for now, since the transformation had taken a lot out of her, she just wanted to rest.

"All right." Sarah's reply was simple, but Caryn accepted it. So the Witch led the vampire away into the night. Both kept their distance the entire time.

-------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So there's my second chapter. I know that I'm not really heading anywhere, but I've sort of formed the idea of a plot in my head. And I think that I will have a few more characters come into play, not exactly sure who, but there are a few ideas popping around in my head right now. So with that said, I would love your feedback on this, so please do not forget to drop off a review!

Author Responses:

October Nights: I like them to and I'm happy to hear that you like my writing style. Thank you for the review!

magick-vampire09: Happy to hear that! Hope you liked this chapter just as much!

Thea: Shattered Mirror is my favorite too! I've found a few others, but I'm glad you like mine too. Thank you for the review!

Hermione-Potter-McTaggart: Capital letters are always a great sign, thank you for reviewing!

Lariren-Shadow: Thank you for helping me with this chapter. And I think I'm going to save that chapter title for a later one, but I'm still not sure. But yay, I got reviews, and I'm so happy right now! Thanks again for all your help and reviewing!


End file.
